safety net
by rockgoddess42
Summary: Joe struggles not knowing who to turn to when things become too difficult. Frank is worried about his brother and resolves to get to the bottom of this.
1. Chapter 1

Safety Net

"Joseph!" Frank woke to the sound of their father, private investigator, Fenton Hardy yelling at his younger brother.

Frank was eighteen years old, while Joe his younger brother was seventeen. The younger one had a way of attracting trouble sometimes.

He lay in bed groaning for a moment trying to block out the noise, and return to sleep.

The older Hardy was overprotective of his younger brother, and had doted on him all his life. He loved the kid more than his own life sometimes. But there were times where he really felt like strangling him, like right now.

Something stopped him in his tracks as he made his way to Joe's room through their connected bathroom.

The sound coming from the other side made his heart twist painfully.

Joe was crying.

He stopped midway as his mind raced with worry for the younger brother.

Without a second thought, Frank made his way into Joe's room, and instantly his big brother side kicked in, and he crouched in front of Joe, and spoke softly.

"Joe? Are you okay kiddo?"

For a few seconds there was nothing but the sound of Joe trying to stifle his tears.

Gently he reached up, brushed the tears away from Joe's face, and smoothed some loose strands of hair from his little brother's eyes.

He glanced into those teary eyes, and instantly his expression softened.

"Oh Joey. What's the matter hm? Talk to me Joe come on."

Then realizing all he was receiving in response was sniffles from his brother, he knew he needed to calm him down before asking him anything.

Frank sat down next to him and soothingly ran a soft hand over Joe's back slowly, feeling every shudder every shaking breath Joe took that broke his heart.

"Sssssshhh it's okay Joe you're okay now. Whatever it is you can tell me. Come on Joey calm down now it's okay. I'm right here sssshhhh."

After a few moments, he felt Joe's muscles begin to relax, as his baby brother leaned against him.

Taking this as a cue, he wrapped his arms around Joe protectively, and rested his back against the headboard of the bed.

The older boy continued running a hand on Joe's back to reassure him he was not going anywhere.

He felt Joe settle back against him, and instinctively tightened his grip.

Not wanting to push his little brother into explaining what was bothering him, he just lay back with Joe and waited patiently.

Realizing he would be unable to get much out of Joe tonight, he just lay watching him with a soft concerned look in his eyes.

Slowly to settle Joe down for the night cradled in his big brother's embrace, he began to hum a tune softly that had put Joe to sleep as a kid.

Gently he stroked his younger brother's hair watching as his eyes began to slide closed.

The last thought that came to Frank was Joe's inability to maintain a good grade in one of his classes, and wondered if that was what the fight was about.

He began to wonder if this was truly Joe's fault, and the boy resolved to talk to his father the next day about this, and that he needed to keep a better eye on what was really going on in Joe's class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Frank groggily woke to the sound of knocking at Joe's door.

He glanced down at the curled up form of his little brother, suddenly recalling everything that had taken place the night before.

So as not to wake Joe up he called softly, "Come in."

Private Investigator, their father Fenton Hardy recognized the voice of his oldest son Frank.

Frank glanced up when he saw his father at the door.

"Morning dad." He said softly.

"Morning son, just waking you boys up for school."

Suddenly it dawned on Frank it was Tuesday morning, and groaned.

Gently he nudged the still sleeping form of his baby brother.

"Come on buddy you have to get up, we have to go to school kiddo."

He felt his little brother stir slightly, and to lighten the mood from the night before he grinned wickedly.

Moving forward he gently began to tickle his little brother until he was fully awake.

Knowing that would get his brother up, once he was sure he was awake, headed for the shower.

As he stepped out, he saw his younger brother sitting on the bed impatiently waiting for him to get out.

"I hope you left me at least a drop of hot water Frank." His brother remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Frank grinned mischievously and ruffled his brother's hair replying with a laugh, "Why of course I did dear brother," as Frank passed Joe to go change in his room.

When Frank heard the shower turn on, he was fully aware that his brother was now out of earshot.

He bounded down the stairs to the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table.

"Morning dad."

"Morning son, where's your brother?"

"He's in the shower." With that Frank sat down with his breakfast, but he couldn't ignore the images flashing through his mind of Joe the previous night.

He couldn't push aside the situation anymore. It had to be acknowledged.

"Dad." Frank spoke with hesitation treading carefully.

"Yes Frank?"

"Dad, has Joe come to you about his history class, anything about his teacher, and what's been going on lately? Has he said anything to you?"

Fenton cocked an eyebrow when he picked up the hint of concern for his younger brother in Frank's voice.

His father let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes Frank he did. Your brother said his teacher Mr. McKinley had it out for him, and that he was failing him on purpose."

Frank frowned with concern and replied, "What do you think? I hate to say it dad but he has been studying really hard. Are we sure there isn't something with this teacher?"

He watched as his father shook his head and sighed deeply.

"I don't know what to believe son. I know your brother works hard but I really doubt the teacher is the one to blame for this."

"Then who is dad?" Frank asked sharply clenching his jaw in frustration.

"Maybe your brother needs to study more or something. I am not sure what more there is to say."

The older Hardy brother shook his head angrily and replied tensely, "Dad, I don't know that Joe is responsible for this either. Something is wrong here.

My brother has been studying like crazy. If he couldn't pass nobody could. I am going to keep my eye open for Mr. McKinley for today. I have a strong feeling there is something going on."

His father nodded but no longer contributed to the conversation, when they heard Joe come running down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad."

Frank's eyebrows furrowed with concern at the tone Joe was using towards their father. It was almost with a hint of hesitation.

"Morning son." Their father replied with a smile, so Frank decided it was nothing and let it slide.

Frank smiled warmly at his younger brother, and watched as he practically swallowed his breakfast.

"Hey Joe slow down kiddo you're going to make yourself sick. We have time don't worry."

The older brother admonished gently with laughter.

Joe gave his brother a sheepish smile to which Frank just chuckled lightly in response.

He ruffled Joe's hair again playfully and said, "Joe take your time finish up, and then we have to get going to school alright?"

Frank's brother nodded in response, finishing up his breakfast stood up and said, "Let's go."

"See you dad."

"Bye dad. See you later."

With that the two Hardy brothers walked out the door to their van they shared.

Frank put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

There was a growing silence in the van that started to bother Frank, as Joe was one to usually crack jokes or just get his brother to talk about things.

Now there was nothing but silence from the younger boy which concerned Frank.

Reaching out to Joe he patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Hey Joe buddy you okay? You're quiet. What's the matter?"

Suddenly he felt Joe jump slightly and frowned with worry.

"Joe?" He softened his voice a bit to try and calm his little brother.

"I-I'm okay."

"You sure? After last night you had me worried. Nothing you want to tell me about?"

Frank watched Joe carefully and sighed when his brother shook his head.

Carefully he decided to bring up the question he had asked his father that morning.

"Joe . . . How is that history class going? Has your teacher Mr. McKinley been giving you a hard time? You've been studying really hard."

Joe picked up on the concern in Frank's voice and gave a shaky sigh and replied, "Y-Yeah it's okay. I just need to talk to him about some extra credit I guess . . ."

Frank's eyes narrowed with suspicion when he heard Joe's voice tremble, but decided to let it go.

'For now.' He thought.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the school, Frank parked the car and turned off the ignition.

Turning to his younger brother he grabbed his arm gently and said seriously,

"Joe, listen to me, if there is a problem between you and your teacher you come to me immediately you hear me? I will not tolerate even a teacher giving you any crap got it?"

Joe nodded and replied softly, "Thanks big brother."

Frank smiled warmly and tousled his hair with affection and said, "No problem little brother. Come on let's go kiddo."

The two boys got out of the van, locked it, and started heading toward the school.

"Hey Joe! Frank!"

They turned to see their friends Tony, Chet, Biff, and their respective girlfriends Callie and Vanessa heading toward them.

Waving to them they ran over to join them.

Frank wrapped an arm around his girlfriend Callie Shaw and kissed her softly.

He watched as Joe also kissed his girlfriend Vanessa.

Chatting for a little while making small talk they headed off to class.

Frank stayed next to his brother making sure he got to class first, saying goodbye to their friends telling them they would see them at lunch.

As they reached Joe's classroom Frank patted his shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch Joe." Watching with concern as his brother headed into class.

Shrugging it off for now Frank headed for his own class.

However Frank's thoughts were not in class, as they were on his younger brother and what was going on.

Eyeing the clock on the wall, he urged it to move faster so he could find Joe or at least catch a glimpse of Joe around his teacher.

Finally with relief the bell rung and Frank headed out quickly to catch up with his brother at McKinley's classroom.

He needed to find out what was going on and now.

Running down the hall he stopped at McKinley's classroom and heard voices recognizing one instantly as Joe's, and assumed the other was his teacher.

Peering in the door slightly he listened carefully to the ongoing conversation, but there was one thing that deeply disturbed him.

What he saw made him sick. It made his blood run cold as his mind began racing.

Frank watched with growing horror as he saw the teacher raise a hand to touch Joe's cheek.

The older protectiveness in him growled as his anger began boiling.

Frank thought 'Oh my god my baby brother is being used by his teacher to get good grades.' His fists clenched with anger at the teacher for harming his brother mentally.

Not able to just stand and watch this go on anymore, he made his presence known stepping into the room.

As he stepped in, he watched suspiciously with anger as McKinley's hand dropped as soon as he saw him.

Trying to pretend he had not overheard or seen anything he respectfully nodded to the teacher in acknowledgment, then eyed his brother with concern.

"Hey Joe."

"Who are you?" Mr. McKinley asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Frank Hardy, Joe's older brother. If you're through with my brother, I need to talk to him."

"Of course. We're finished here."

Frank nodded towards the door and said, "Come on Joe. Let's head to lunch and we need to talk."

Joe silently headed after his brother out the classroom door.

As they headed down the hall together Frank asked softly, "What's going on little brother? Please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't say anything. What does he have on you? Joe that was way more than just teaching you."

He watched as Joe just shrugged it off but said nothing and sighed.

It hit him then that what he saw in the classroom was beyond what he thought was going on.

Frank thought to himself, 'I need to talk to dad. It's clear Joe won't say anything to me.'

Together the brothers headed to the cafeteria, grabbed their lunches and headed over to the table to join their friends.

Over the table conversations broke out amongst all of them about classes, and other things.

It did not go unnoticed by their friends though, that Frank's concerned eyes were laid on his brother, and not so much on the ongoing conversations.

Frank grew worried at Joe's silence, and resolved to speak to his father about this right after school.

The bell rung breaking up lunch at the end of the period, and Frank spoke gently to his younger brother, "I'll see you later huh?"

With that the two boys broke apart to head to their classes.

At the end of the day Frank met up with Joe.

"Hey little brother." Frank said with a smile as he came up behind him at his locker.

Joe covered up his emotions building, smiled back and replied, "Hey big brother. I have practice so I'll probably get a ride home from one of the guys. Is that okay?"

Frank nodded wrapping an arm around Joe and said, "That's fine I have something I need to get home for just don't be too late ha?" He teased in a patronizing voice.

His younger brother laughed and swiped at his hand playfully and teased, "Yes dad. I'll be home right after practice I promise. I'll see you later."

The boys parted ways as Frank watched still with growing concern as Joe ran down the hall to football practice.

Heading out to the parking lot, he made his way to the van, his mind racing with what was going on with his little brother.

All he knew was he needed to get home now, talk to their father and figure out what to do.

Slamming the car door, he turned on the ignition, and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving home Frank quickly parked the van in the driveway, grabbed his bag, and ran into the house.

"Dad?" Frank called out.

"Yes Frank son?" His father made his way into the room.

Seeing Frank without Joe, Frank read the look on his face and added quickly, "Joe is at football practice today. Dad, we need to talk now without Joe."

His father understood Frank's concern for his younger brother, and led him into his office.

Frank sat himself down in one of the chairs by his father's desk quickly.

Watching his father, he did not know how to begin.

"Dad I . . . I was watching Joe earlier once we got in the van. He was quieter than I have ever seen him . . ."

Fenton nodded encouraging his son to go on.

"Joe he . . . he seemed almost distant from me. I asked him if he was alright and he just said he was fine. I insisted if he needed to talk to let me know.

And then later this morning when we got to school, he acted fine at first. But I came as quickly as I could from class to find him at McKinley's classroom. See if I could find out what was going on.

Dad I . . . I . . . McKinley I saw him . . ."

Frank paused midsentence swallowing hard, not knowing how to go on explaining the horrid scene he had witnessed.

"What did you see Frank?" Fenton continued encouraging Frank to push through the horrible image in the boy's head.

"Dad . . . McKinley he . . . he touched Joe. I saw him reach up and start stroking his face. And . . . I saw Joe flinch away from him. I knew something was wrong instantly.

So I stepped in to interfere before he went further with Joe. I couldn't handle letting Joe get hurt. I quickly just introduced myself politely, and said that I needed to speak with Joe, if he was finished with him.

McKinley didn't object to me when I said I needed to talk to Joe. And I noticed as soon as I stepped foot into the room he, he lowered his hand instantly, as though he was afraid he would be caught.

I caught Joe's eye to reassure him I was there and everything was okay. God he looked so frightened dad. I pulled him out into the hall, and we headed to lunch. I asked him what had happened, he just shrugged it off.

Realizing I was not going to get much more out of him, I let it go knowing I needed to talk to you. I didn't know what to do, and Joe won't say a thing.

He's traumatized, he doesn't know how to explain it, and I don't want him to think I know . . ."

Fenton nodded listening to Frank's broken explanation, realizing as close as his sons may be, this was one of the rare times Frank had no idea how to help his little brother.

"Here's what we will do Frank. Try not to let on that you know right now. If you can get your brother to open up to you, tread cautiously. Allow him the room to open up on his own. Don't push him though I know you won't anyway. Let me know if he says anything to you. Mean while I will look into the matter okay?"

Frank nodded with relief smiling weakly and replied, "Thanks dad."

Just as Frank was about to head out of his dad's office to do homework, the side door opened.

"Hey little brother how was practice?"

"Good. Coach pushed really hard today though." Joe whined.

His brother laughed in response and replied teasingly, "Oh come on kiddo, it can't be that bad ha?"

Joe just shrugged with a slight smile.

Then the older Hardy's expression softened and murmured quietly, "Hey everything okay Joe?"

Joe nodded but could barely look Frank in the eye, which made his brother worry more.

Gently reaching out he tilted Joe's chin up to meet his eyes. He instantly noticed the start of tears welling in Joe's eyes.

"Joe." Frank said softly to reassure him he was there.

"Little brother let's go upstairs to my room and talk okay? Come on."

Reaching for his arm gently, he tugged him up the stairs, wrapping a reassuring arm around him.

Pulling open his door, Frank guided him to the bed and sat down next to him.

Gripping Joe's hand in his own he began in a soft soothing voice.

"Talk to me little brother, please tell me what's going on you're worrying me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Joe, say something to me please."

After waiting a moment for a response he continued.

"Joe, I saw what he's been trying to do. I saw him reaching out to touch you. Look at me baby brother. This whole thing is not your fault kiddo. Your teacher Mr. McKinley is to blame.

He is taking advantage of you. Joe, dad and I want to help you but you have to level with us now. Tell me what's been going on."

Watching many different emotions cross his little brother's face, he waited patiently knowing Joe needed a minute to put it into words.

Then Frank heard him begin to speak very softly, almost in a weak tone as he began to explain what his teacher had been doing for him to pass the course.

_It started a few days ago, we came into class, and I knew we were getting our grades back. _

_I'm telling you Frank I was so sure I did well on that test but I obviously couldn't know for sure. _

_When I got the test back I was stunned. I practically failed that test, and I studied like crazy. _

Frank nodded encouragingly to go on narrowing his eyes with frustration and concern thinking,

'I remember he was in the house studying a lot. He didn't get out much during that time. He even had me quiz him and he did pretty well. I don't understand.'

_So I knew I needed to talk to him after class about my grade. I mean there was no way that I failed that test Frank you were there you know I studied. _

_He . . . He came over to me when class ended s - saying he needed to talk to me about my grade. Saying there was a way I could raise my grade back up. _

_Mr. McKinley told me I needed extra t-tutoring s-sessions. That t-they were a-at h-his h-house. _

_I – I didn't want to Frank I swear! I needed credit to raise my grade and I was desperate enough to do what he asked in order to p – pass. D-dad wouldn't l-listen to . . . to me. I tried to explain . . . " _

As he continued to explain Frank became horrified, as he felt his heart begin to break, and felt sick to his stomach.

Frank's anger was at boiling point as he thought to himself, 'this man has been taking advantage of my little brother. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it.'

Joe began to tremble a bit, and Frank frowned with concern, but then as he had done the previous night, he felt Joe lean against him for support.

Gently he wrapped a comforting arm around his baby brother, and pulled him close.

Placing his chin gently on top of the boy's head, he let out a sigh not knowing how to make this any better for Joe.

Not wanting to make this any harder on his little brother, he whispered soothingly, "Ssssshhhh okay it's okay. Everything's okay now Joe. You're safe. He'll never hurt you again I promise."

Joe tried to interrupt exclaiming, "But . . . if . . . if I hadn't . . . "

Frank interrupted sternly, "But nothing Joe. Listen to me little brother, none of this is your fault none of it. You hear me? Dad and I will fix this. Everything will be okay now. I'll never let him hurt you again okay? I'm here now it's alright."

As he continued whispering words of gentle comfort to his brother as he felt Joe lean back against him only one thought crossed his mind.

'I need to have a talk with dad about this now. I can't let this teacher go on hurting Joe. This guy will be sorry he ever missed with my little brother.'

Watching Joe for a while as his brother's eyes began to slide closed from all the emotions that had been released, Joe had worked himself into exhaustion.

Gently Frank laid his brother back against the pillows and pulled the blanket up over him, tucking his little brother in. He leaned down pressing a quick kiss to his brother's head.

Quietly he made his way to the door trying not to wake Joe, carefully opened it, and taking one last glance at his baby brother with a sigh, with one thought on his mind, left the room, closing the door silently behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fenton heard a soft knock at his office door, glanced up and called, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Frank with a pale worried expression on his face.

His father frowned with concern and asked, "What's the matter Frank?"

Watching Frank as he collapsed in a chair, burying his head in his hands he knew it was not good.

Making his way to his oldest son, he gently asked, "Frank what is it son?"

Frank glanced up at his father the paleness still there as he shakily began to explain softly, "Dad, I – I think Joe is being used by his teacher. He – I got him to explain everything to me. His teacher is physically abusing him dad."

The oldest son watched as his father's face paled a little bit, and his father instantly demanded to know what Joe had told him.

Going on to explain about Joe's situation at school, Fenton frowned not liking one bit of what he was hearing.

When Frank finished, his father let out a sigh, pinching the edge of his nose with his fingers in a stressed motion.

Frank spoke up again, "Dad, what are we going to do? We can't let this bastard anywhere near Joe I won't let him continue to hurt my brother. This has to be stopped. There have to be other students that have faced physical abuse with this guy. Dad, we have to stop him."

After a few moments his father replied with an angry sigh, "We will get him Frank. I promise you. Let me contact Con Riley and see what we can do about this. Mean while where is your brother now?"

Frank answered, "He's upstairs sleeping. He worked himself into exhaustion telling me what happened so I tucked him in, and came down."

His father nodded and replied, "Well good he needs to rest, and not stress about this too much. And I know from experience you won't want to leave your brother alone?"

Joe's brother chuckled grinning a bit replying, "Are we that obvious?" Then Frank sobered a bit and added with a sigh, "Of course not. He's my little brother. I'll be here as long as he needs me. I'm not leaving him by himself for the time being. We'll stay home for a while so he can rest, and I'll be in his room with him. Speaking of which I'd better go check on him."

With that the older boy headed out of his father's office, climbing up the stairs to check in on his younger brother.

Quietly entering the room, Frank approached the side of the bed, carefully observing his brother for any sign of disturbance in the boy's sleeping pattern in case of a nightmare, or any contributing signs.

Thinking everything was fine for a moment suddenly he heard a whimper coming from Joe, and instantly crouched down in front of his little brother. Hushing him softly brushing hair back from his eyes he once again began whispering words of comfort.

Suddenly he heard a quiet murmur of relief from Joe, "Fr-Frank?"

Frank smiled warmly, nodding gently as he saw his brother's eyes crack open slightly, and whispered soothingly, "Ssssshhh little brother I'm right here. You're okay. How you feeling kiddo?"

Joe nodded and replied quietly, "A little better now. Were you here the whole time?"

His brother shook his head and replied, "I stepped out for a few minutes while you were resting to talk to dad. Everything is going to be okay Joe. We'll fix this okay? I'll be with you every step of the way. Dad is contacting Con to inform him of what's going on. Maybe he can give some input as to what we could do. In the meantime you hungry?"

The younger Hardy nodded opening his eyes so he was fully awake, practically leaping out of bed exclaiming, "I thought you'd never ask Frank come on."

Frank laughed following after his little brother down to the kitchen, he reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. Shaking his head in mock hopelessness he teased, "Joseph what are we going to do with you. I don't even know why I bother asking such a question. Come on let's go get a bite to eat."

Joe grinned happily and replied with a laugh, "And you love me for it. Now let's go! I'm not getting any younger here. And I am starving!"

Under his breath Frank muttered, "What else is new?"

But then he heard Joe reply, "I heard that."

Frank laughed and said, "Well good that was the point little brother. Now sit down what do you want to eat?"

He watched as Joe thought about it for a moment with a smile. Then he heard Joe say, "Just throw me together a sandwich."

The older Hardy just rolled his eyes good naturedly, chuckling, "Don't ever change Joe." Throwing together a sandwich for Joe, he grabbed a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks Frank." His brotherly warmly smiled at him replying softly, "No problem little brother."

Enjoying a peaceful lunch together, the phone rang and Frank called, "I'll get it." Jumping up from his seat he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh yeah hey Biff."

"Yeah sounds great I'll talk to Joe, and maybe we'll see you down there."

After Frank had hung up he headed back for the kitchen. When he walked in, Joe glanced up at his older brother.

"Who was on the phone?"

Frank smiled and replied, "It was Biff he wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with the guys down at the park today what do you say?"

His younger brother grinned and excitedly answered, "Yeah let's finish up and go. I want to get out of here."

Shaking his head and laughing at his brother's excitement, Frank shook off his earlier concerns putting them behind him for now. Looking at his brother's mischievous twinkling blue eyes replied, "Okay but don't choke on your food. Take your time eating and then we'll go alright kiddo?"

Watching his brother give him a quick nod, the boys polished off their snacks. Joe practically jumped out of his chair ready to go. Frank laughed again and said, "Take it easy Joe. Give me a minute make sure I have the keys and stuff."

Grabbing the keys off the hook, Frank smiled at his younger brother and asked, "Ready to go?" His brother nodded and Frank ruffled his hair as they headed out the door.

As the boys got into the van slamming their doors, buckling their seat belts, neither brother had spoken a word.

Frank placed the key into the ignition as he thought to himself that he would rather Joe have fun today, and get his mind off the situation at hand, and put it into the back of his mind.

Gripping the wheel tightly he continued thinking he will not allow this bastard to take away the last bit of Joe that still existed. No way little brother, no way are you going back down that road again.

Noticing the silence as he drove along, Frank chanced a glance at his younger sibling, and watched for a moment with concern as he stared blankly out the window.

Softly the older boy reached out and placed a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder squeezing gently and asked, "Joe you okay little bro?"

The boy barely even acknowledged the question as he shrugged slightly, and the excitement was no longer there. Frank frowned with heartfelt concern for his brother, but did not want to ruin this day for Joe.

Forcing himself to do something, to say anything to bring his brother out of his frozen emotional state he asked, "How is Van doing? You guys have any plans made for later yet?"

Joe nodded and murmured weakly, "She's good. We planned to go out tonight just to a movie or something at least."

Frank thought to himself 'good that will give me time to talk to dad without Joe becoming suspicious of my behavior.'

Placing this thought in the forefront of his mind Frank nodded with a bright smile. He replied happily for his younger brother, "Good Joe that will give you both time to be alone together for a while. I have some stuff to do tonight at home, maybe I'll call Callie later or something."

His younger brother gave him a skeptical look or something and asked curiously, "homework or something?" Frank just replied as cautiously as possible, not wanting it to distract his brother from relaxing for a while, "Nah just some stuff I need to talk to dad about and such. Don't worry about it. You and Van go and have a good time seriously."

Arriving at the park Frank found a parking spot for the van and pulled in. Together the two siblings stepped out, locked the van and headed for the park.

In Frank's mind the only thing that concerned him now was keeping an eye on Joe, and vowed that tonight he was going to try to take this bastard down. Anyone who harmed his little brother in any way had to answer to him.


End file.
